Tracking people and other objects for video surveillance or other purposes is becoming more widespread across various industries. However, to reliably track a person across a wide area often runs into various problems, such as lack of camera coverage for the entire path, lost tracking in a camera view due to object occlusions, or lost tracking from one camera view to a different camera view etc. The disclosed embodiments use a combination of face detection, face tracking, and face recognition, in a human tracking system, to better count and track people at a particular location. Various methods and devices for performing improved human tracking are described herein.